Miss Independent
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Does she finally give in and tell Fang her feelings? Or does she blow off her love for him? Again?


**Another one of my Song-fics. Please review. I haven't gotten any. I'm not going to threaten to stop writing or anything. I like it too much. Just try to review. The song is Miss Independent. I really think it relates to Max. I think it's my longest fic yet. **

**Iggy- I'm pretty sure it is. Oh and by the way half this credit goes to me.**

**Me- Why?**

**Iggy- If it weren't for me you never would have found this CD and listened to this song.**

**Me- And how is that?**

**Iggy- Well, one day you got mad at me and threw me across the room. I hit your CD case thingy and Thankful (the cd) fell out. You listened to it for the first time and fell in love with it. **

**Me- Oh. Whatever. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Mr. Iggy the Iguana. **

**Iggy- You do not own me! I have rights!**

**Me- Blah. Blah. Blah. Here's the story**

* * *

Ugh. What's going on with me? I asked myself this over and over and over as I lay on my bed. I was staring at the ceiling. A few minutes ago, I was sitting on the couch next to Fang. Right next to him. Our legs were side-by-side, and I couldn't help but notice the small tingling where our legs touched. I couldn't take it anymore I made up an excuse and got out of there as quickly as I could. Now, here I am.

I turned on Ella's old beat up radio and changed the station to Hot 101 **(AN that's my fave station)** An ad ended and a new song came on.

_Miss independent_

I am very independent. As much as I relied on the flock **(AN cough-Fang-cough)**, I was also very reliant on myself.

_  
Miss self-sufficient_

I am pretty self-reliant. I need the flock to back me up but still.

_  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

The guys of the flock know to keep their distance. That, or I'll beat them within an inch of their lives.

_Miss unafraid_

I'm not totally unafraid. I'm afraid of emotions. Mushy lovey stuff.

_  
Miss out of my way_

Most of the time nothing in my way makes it out in one piece.

_  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

Another of the many reasons I don't have a boyfriend. #1 being that we never stay in one place for long. But that wouldn't apply to Fa---- Nooo! MAX DON"T THINK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!!!! HE'S PRACTICALLY YOUR BROTHER!!!!!

_Miss on her own_

That doesn't apply to me. I have the flock.

_  
Miss almost grown_

That's true. I'm 15. Turning 16 next week.

_  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

Well, theoretically, I don't have a throne. But, no matter what, I don't need a man's help.

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected_

My heart is under lock and key, but I think Fang may have somehow found the key.

_  
Little miss apprehensive_

Uhmmm. Okay. Since we grew up in dog cages, we don't exactly have the best vocab. I have no idea what apprehensive means soooo.

_  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

Is it really love? I already knew the answer. Yes, yes it is.

_(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?_

Love.

_  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

Fang. Fang happened.

_  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

_(Verse 2)  
Misguided heart_

I've never followed my heart. Maybe it's time I did. After all my heart is telling me to just suck it up and tell Fang how I felt.

_  
Miss play it smart_

I've always played it smart. Not taking any chances. Well, maybe it's time I took some chances. **(AN listening to taking chances when Glee sang it)**

_  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

It was true love. And I wasn't going to lose it.

_Angel_. I called in my head_ Tell Fang to come up here_

_Okay._

"Max?" He asked, as he walked in.

_So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love_

I was going to do this. I was going to tell him. I love him.

_(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

Then a though popped into my head. _What if he doesn't feel the same? I'll ruin our friendship._ My confidence vanished.

_(Bridge)  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

Okay. These lyrics are soo not helping anymore.

_  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be_

That's more like it.

_  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen_

"Fang," I took a deep breath before continuing, " I love you."

He looked surprised, then happy. He smiled. Actually smiled. Not a smirk. A smile.

" I love you, too." Then, before I could comprehend what he had said, he kissed me. HE kissed me. HE KISSED me. HE KISSED ME.

And you know what? I kissed him back.

_(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

* * *

**Another one over. I actually have a list of ideas for fics. Let's just hope I don't run out of ideas. So uh listen to Taking Chances Glee Cast. And R&R?**


End file.
